The 14th Division
by FangX
Summary: Today everyone knows that there is 13 divisions but there once was a 14th division. Follow me as you see what happens when two survivors of that division return to the soul society and what they do to help out. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...Not many people know me but my names Ace. I am a just a everyday college student that is always picked on. Now I know most people think that I'm nobody but they are wrong. What you are about to learn about me is only meant for your eyes. If you dare tell anyone, I am going to kill you in your sleep (not really :p, ic yes but oc idc).

Anyways, nobody knows this about me, but I'm not really supposed to be in the world of the living. Well ok there is one other person who knows this about me and this is my friend Mariah. We both were survivors of a tragic accident that took place many years ago and it left us with no option but to run from out pasts selves. May as well tell you the story that got us to where we are now.

*100 years ago*

Walking around, I knew that this mission was going to be hard. That was the only reason me and my team even signed up for it. We were all youngish (not really, about the same age as Yoruichi was me and Mariah were but still). We were all cocky and were known to always get the job done no matter how tough the challenge was. We were the squad known as the 14th division. Back then we were well known but now we aren't.

Anyways, we were walking along the path to the mission objective when we were surrounded. I smirked a bit as there was only 3 of us and maybe a hundred of them. They must have been cocky cause they already were charging at us. If they had really known us they wouldn't of done that. Taking out my Zanpaktou, I stood there as Mariah and my other friend Shadow took out their's. We all smirked and shun-pod behind them and easily killed them. It only took maybe a minute but it was done.

"To easy" I said as we continued to walk towards the place we were meant to go.

"I'll say" Shadow said as he ran ahead to scout the area. He went wide eyed and yelled us over as we ran. Mariah was in pure shock as was I. However this happened, it happened and there was no turning back. We ran to see if we could understand this.

"GUYS!" I said as Shadow pushed Mariah out of the way and was stabbed in the heart. I hurried over and grabbed her as she was passed out. I did the only thing I could and ran. My eyes were still in shock at seeing my entire squad killed right there. All that was left was me and Mariah and even then we were probably going to die soon. Sighing as we were away, I had to get her out of here. How I was going to I didn't know. I sighed and sat with her in a tree and thought. There was only one way to be safe.

*now*

And that's how we became college students. True that was a hundred years ago and we were alive in human bodies for so long but it shocked me that we didn't even age at all. I knew we were technically old compared to them but they didn't know that. Everyone only knew that me and Mariah were siblings and went to college. Life was kind of dull I hated to admit but there was nowhere else we can go. Hopefully nobody would find us.

(now I would end it off here but I think I'll continue it for a bit :p)

*During class*

Sighing as I sat in class, I was getting really bored. I had no idea why I stayed here at all but I sighed and shrugged. This was better then having to run from the hollows that killed my division but I did kind of miss everyone. I knew that if I ever showed my face in the soul society again I would most likely be sentenced to death. Shrugging, I waited for the class to end and when it finally did, my hands moved to get my stuff but were stopped as a black cat was on them.

"Uh" I said as the cat smirked and looked like he wanted me to follow him. I had no idea why I was so intrigued with this cat but my feet just followed it like they were possessed. Mariah saw me following this cat and she also followed me. Try as she may, the long silver haired woman could not stop me as my Long Black hair flowed in the breeze as the cat finally stopped at our home.

"Shall we talk inside?" the cat said as me and Mariah blinked. We didn't expect it to talk but then again, nothing seemed normal to us. We both nodded to each other and walked inside as we saw the cat sit on the couch. Before either one of us could say anything, the cat transformed into someone I knew well.

"Yoruichi!" I said in complete shock as my eyes were wide.

"Yeah, been a while" she said as she was completely naked.

"YORUICHI!" Mariah yelled as she pounced on the woman. I was not shocked at all at the reaction of my 'sis' because she and Yoruichi were practically sisters. Granted they both were from different mothers but both of them had the same fathers. I smiled and tossed the purple haired woman some clothes and walked out the room. Well I would of walked out the room until Yoruichi shun-pod in front of me and smirked.

"Still got the curse I assume" she said as I looked down and nodded.

"Yeah, it's never going to be gone" I said as I sat down on the floor sighing. Why she ever had to find out about this curse of mine, I never knew. All my brain registered was her grabbing the anklet around my ankle and pulling it off.

"What are you d-" Mariah asked as Yoruichi poured cold water on me.

"HEY!" I said as my hair had become a cool blue. My eyes were now a dark green and my body was more slim and I had shrunk a bit. My eyes glared at the purple haired woman as I growled. "You know I hate this!" I said as my voice had gone up a bit. My cursed form was a woman.

"But you look sexy like that" Yoruichi teased me as I had to tighten my clothes up a bit.

"Not funny" I said as she locked the anklet on me. I growled at her and was so wanting to kill her now. The only problem was that anybody but myself could remove the anklet. As well as that, the anklet prevented me from changing back into my guy self until it was removed and I was hit with more cold water. I yelled at her and tried to get her to take it off but all she did was sit down and smirk.

"Ok Yoruichi-chan, why did you want to talk to us?" Mariah asked as the purple haired woman put some clothes on.

"I was trying to find some people to go to the soul society with" she said as I sighed a bit.

"You know we can't do that Yoruichi. Me and Mariah would be killed if we ever went back" I said as she smirked and stood up.

"No you won't, because I'm a captain" she said as me and Mariah looked at her curiously. How the hell did the master of the flash step become a captain? We both had thought that she left the society for good but know we came to find out that she was one of the captains in it? Sighing, I stood up and made a attempt to walk away but again was stopped by her.

"Sorry, but you are coming with me" Yoruichi said as I growled at her.

"Just try and make me!" I said as she smirked and easily knocked me down with one arm. God how the hell did I become so weak? Every day my body was getting stronger as I trained in a dojo nearby. My sensei was a former master but had gotten older and therefore made me train on my own. Sighing, I stood up and looked at her as she smirked. She won and there was no way I could turn back.

"Fine, we can go back… if you promise me that we won't be killed" I said as Yoruichi had a look of victory written all over her face.

"Fair enough, but your going to join as a woman" she said as my eyes went wide eyed.

"WHAT!" I said as Mariah couldn't help but fall over laughing.

"Your kidding right Yoruichi-chan?" Mariah asked as the purple haired woman shook her head.

"I am dead serious, mainly cause ace is wanted, not his… female side" she said as I looked down and sighed.

"Fine, but why do you want us to come back in the first place?" I asked her curiously as she sat down and put on a somewhat more serious face.

"Because people seem to think that you killed Mariah and joined some sort of evil group or whatever" she said as I sighed. "Also, I'm making a society for female fighters and would love if you two helped me to train some of the new people" she said as I blinked and thought for a second. As much as my mind hated to admit it, she was dead serious. She never put on one of these faces unless she was dead serious.

"What if we say no?" Mariah asked the purple haired woman blinking curious. Normally Yoruichi would just give her sis a noogey or something but she looked at her and sighed.

"I guess I could tell everybody your secrets" she said as me and Mariah went wide eyed.

"You wouldn't!" I said as she smirked and laughed.

"I would" The purple haired woman said as I grumbled under my breath. I hated to admit that she had just beat me but there was no way around it. She had won.

"When do we depart?" I said as she smirked and stood up.

"Immediately, can't wait to see everyone's reaction into seeing you two again" she said as she opened the portal to the soul society and lead us there. This was going to suck.


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing as we arrived, me and Mariah looked around. It had been so long since either one of us had been into the soul society so it felt weird. True we both were still top class soul reapers and true we both were a bit nervous, but why? Inside my head I could not think of a reason for us to be scared but said nothing as we walked over to Yoruichi.

"Well here we are" She said as a smirk was on her face.

"Well this place looks so strange and different" Mariah said as a sigh escaped my lips.

"I guess" I said as we were taken to a building. We both followed her and looked around a bit. The place was pretty much a one bed room where Mariah would sleep. I blinked and was shocked when I was told that Yoruichi and me were to share the same room for now.

"What!?" I said as she smirked at me.

"This way I know you will not escape… Jade" the purple haired woman said snickering. A growl escaped my mouth which made her smirk and walk off. Before she could get away my feet moved as fast as they could without trying as we were now in her room. It was not much bigger then what Mariah had but it was big enough for two people. That was fine with me because there was not going to be anything happening. Well that is what I hoped anyways.

Throughout the day I had gotten more used to walk around as a female. Happily nobody had recognized me. This was one reason that it had made it more easy to walk as a girl and it was still embarrassing when I tripped in the middle of the hallway. Well whatever.

"Hey, you new here?" a young looking black haired girl said as she helped me up.

"Uh yeah" I said as there was a slight blush of embarrassment on my face. Thinking of what to say to her, I nodded and smiled a bit. "I am Jade, Jade Masumoto" I said as the girl nodded.

"Soi Fong" she said as I nodded. She seemed like a nice person and maybe even someone that I could hang out with. Maybe also I could train with her to get better in this form. But for now, I would just walk off and see what everyone was like.

Looking around more, there sure were people that I did not remember. Most likely the reason for this was because I barely remembered what this place had looked like. Sighing, my eyes looked bored as I finally found Mariah and ran over to her. Well not without tripping twice before then. God this was yet another embarrassing moment.

"Hey Mariah" I said as she looked at me smirking.

"Hey, I would like to introduce you to Ichigo and Rukia" she said as they both nodded. Ichigo just nodded a but and Rukia tried to give a friendly smile. I already knew she was forcing it kinda but decided to say nothing. They were just people and most likely were going to get into a fight soon.

As the rest of the day passed, I got a bit stronger and was now able to move without falling in my now female state. Most likely tomorrow we were going to do some more stuff and learn what this training academy or whatever it was. For now I laid down in my bed as Yoruichi was already asleep in her bed. I just slept in my bed right next to her and sighed. This would be a long week.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking around a bit, my eyes felt groggy. I had no idea what had happened last night but for some reason me and Yoruichi were snuggling. My first senses told me to run away from her but for some reason I didn't. Most likely was cause she was holding me down tightly and she overpowered me. Still I did not get good at this body.

Walking around the place, my first thought was to find Mariah and talk. She could most likely teach me somewhat about this and she made me smile. Walking more would help and she could teach me more. Now there was the issue of finding her.

"Where are you Mariah?" I asked myself as the search for her had already took 3 hours.

"Who?" a voice said as I looked around and saw Soi Fong.

"Uh my friend I came with, aka Yoruichi's sister" I said as she smirked and nodded.

"She is in the training office and practicing some with Rukia" she said as I smirked a bit and nodded. I did not know where that was and looked at her with my Zanpakto strapped to my side. Looking down a bit, I sighed and tried to find it. It took a while but finally I had found it and smirked. God this place confused me.

Right before I could go over to Mariah, a certain purple haired female stopped me and took out her Zanpakto. I had no idea why she did that but blocked her attack and blinked. There was no reason for her to do this but if she would fight me, I would fight back.

"What the hell Yoruichi!?" I said as she lunged at me.

"Let us fight cause we can" she said as I dodged her and kicked her head. She smirked with a purr and attacked me. I did not dodge it this time as she hit me in the back and made me fall on the ground wincing. She was strong.

Fighting her was no easy matter. She was owning me so much and I just had to deal with it. A growl escaped my mouth at this and I started to try more. Only problem was the more that I had tried the more I would lose. She looked at me and smiled. Why was she teasing me?

"That is enough for the day" she said as I looked down and sighed.

"Sorry that I was no fight, and why did you fight me at all?" I said as she smirked and walked closer to me. There was some reason that I looked self conscious now and why was she getting closer to me. I got into a defensive stance before she could try anything but was surprised when she kissed me on the lips. My eyes went wide eyed and I tried to back away from her. I was not able to move away from her as she smiled.

"W-What was that for?" I said as she purred at me and smiled.

"Oh no reason" she said as I walked away and looked down. Why did she try any of that stuff and why did she kiss me? Well there was no reason for me to run and move away and I sighed. Well I could but she could easily catch up to me and pin me down. Looking around, I flash stepped to Mariahs room and sat waiting. She would be someone to talk to.

She did not get back from wherever she was until about like midnight. She seemed tired so I did not want to bother her. The best thing that I was able to do was sneak out of her room before she noticed and sighed. Looking around the place a bit, it all seemed empty and dark. Wherever I would go, at least there was some way for me to live. All I knew was that tonight, I did not want to sleep with yoruichi.

As I looked around for some place to sleep, there seemed almost no place to. So I did the only thing that I could think of and relaxed in a tree. This was not the first time that I had ever slept in a tree and it was most likely not going to be the last. Well it was gonna get comfy soon.

"Hey what you doing up there!?" the black haired woman said as I looked at her and groaned.

"Sleeping" I said as a sigh escaped my mouth and I looked at soi fong. I kept feeling that she was stalking more or something cause wherever I went she was there. Why would she ever want a girl? I just shrugged and jumped down.

"What do you want?" I said as she looked at me smiling.

"Want to sleep in my room tonight?" She said as I sighed and nodded. At least there was a place for me to sleep and it would not be in the cold. As I followed her to her room, the hall looked so dark and weird. I didn't care to much and just walked into her room and blinked. It was bigger then Yoruichis room and it could easily fit a lot more people. Why the hell did she have a bigger room then her? Well whatever, I could at least sleep well. I just laid down and fell asleep. Wow this was a interesting night.


End file.
